A Tale Of Legolas in the Real World
by Lanais
Summary: The title explains itself, it's a tale of Legolas in the real world- Rated PG for violence in future chapters
1. Default Chapter

A Tale of Legolas in the Real World

            

            Legolas was wandering in his home, the forest of Mirkwood. He was headed to his favorite place, a peaceful clearing in the middle of the forest. When he arrived there, he sat down against a tree and listened the serene sounds that were surrounding him. He could hear the birds chirping happily, the steady drone of the bees, and the whisper of the wind and it went through the leaves in the trees. He soon fell asleep.

            Legolas awoke to a loud sound. It was louder than anything he had ever heard, and it sounded so strange. He decided to investigate. He crept along quietly, and soon saw a man dressed in the oddest clothing he had ever seen. The man was holding what looked like a metal pipe with a handle on it. The man was pointing it at a deer. There was another loud noise, and the deer instantly fell to the ground. Legolas wondered what this object was. It was clearly a weapon, but what was it? He decided to approach the man. When the man saw Legolas, he questioned him. 

"Who're you?" in a very disrespectful way. 

" I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Now tell me, why are you killing deer in my father's forest?" Legolas replied. 

The man said," This forest ain't owned by no one 'cept the government." He then left, leaving Legolas very confused. Legolas walked around until he reached the edge of the forest. And then he gasped.

            He was looking out at a maze of the tallest towers he had ever seen, taller even than the tower of Isengard. Black smoke billowed out from some of the towers, and this place had a rather bad smell about it. And then, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

A Tale of Legolas in the Real World

Chapter 2

          Well, I guess my 1st chapter was a success…even though I only got 2 reviews, not including the one I wrote to myself.. Oh well, here's chapter 2.

                                                                                                                                                            .

            When Legolas awoke, he realized that he had been tied to a chair and gagged, and in front of him he saw a table in front of him piled with what looked like all the gold he had been carrying, his bow, arrows, swords, and his dagger. Around the table sat figures shrouded in shadow. When they spoke, they sounded like neither goblin nor orc. Legolas decided that they must be evil men.

            "He's awake", said one of them. The tallest of the figures moved forward into the light. Legolas saw that he wore pieces of black glass in front of his eyes. This man then ungagged Legolas.

            One of the men in the shadows said, "I saw him on the edge of our turf, an' he was wearing some stuff that looked gold, an' e' 'ad a bow and some swords. So I hit 'im on the head an' brought him back to base."

            "Good job, Eric. You can keep his dagger." At this, Legolas saw what was going on. He figured that these men were criminals, and had taken his stuff and kidnapped him. He MUST NOT let them know he was a Prince. Otherwise, they would hold him for ransom.

            "Please, would you release me? I have to get home, or my father will get suspicious."

            "Sure you can go home- over our dead bodies." said one of them. Legolas was desperate. So he replied,

            "Fine- untie me and allow me to fight all three of you." The men looked surprised, but untied him. Legolas stood and went into a battle stance. The men looked at him and then laughed. One of them said,

            "You think you can take us all on? Well then, bring it on." Legolas moved toward them. They ran at him, attempting to hit him. Legolas leaped over them easily, landed next to the table, and picked up his swords. The men were not laughing now. They attempted to run away, but Legolas grabbed his bow and arrows, then stuck so many arrows in them that they looked like human pincushions. Legolas pocketed his dagger and retrieved his arrows. He walked out the door and found himself in a hall with many doors and writing on the walls. 

He walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice yell,

"Stop!" Legolas turned and saw a man hurrying toward him. When the man got closer, Legolas was stunned. The man looked like his father, Thranduil.

Well, that's it for chapter 2. I won't write the next chapter till I get 2 more reviews, though. Review, or else my evil little sister will eat your brain!!! J!


End file.
